Cherish
by Kkornelia
Summary: Capturing Bubbles and brainwashing her to fight for their side was probably Mojo-mama's most effective plot yet. Unfortunately for Mojo though, Boomer knew Bubbles could never be evil. It doesn't suit her.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z

**A/N:** My first PPG Z fanfic. To be honest, I haven't seen the entire series yet. I just thought that PPG Z was drawn prettier than the original so… lol. I was like 'why not?' Therefore, if there is anything that seems off in this fic feel free to correct them.

While typing this fic, I was really torn between turning this story into a full fledge romance or simply letting Boomer and Bubbles stay as friend. Actually, I'm a fan of BoomerxBubble –ship but knowing the two actually shares a hint of DNA in Z created a crack in my circle of interest. I was like— wait. Doesn't that make them somewhat like siblings? (Shivers at the thought of incest) …. Fine. MU then!

I apologize for bad grammar.

" " for speech  
_Italic for flashbacks, thoughts, and opinions._

**Cherish**

* * *

The sky was gray and dingy. The afternoon air was just as cold as it was that morning, but rain was now falling harder and heavier so none of them could stay outside any longer. Most of the family was now inside the house, trying to dry off.

Boomer sat on the windowsill watching the pitter patter of the rain when he heard a high-pitched scream of "no" escape from the basement. He and his brothers ignored this, of course; because whatever Mojo jojo was doing down there was neither their business nor did it spark any of their interest.

It was only a few weeks back when Mojo-mama decided to build a strange brain machine that he was able to finish just two days ago. That was when operation Brainwash a Powerpuff was developed.

The objective was to capture a Powerpuff girl Z and bring her to him, so that's exactly what Boomer and his brothers did this morning.

While the girls were busy taking care of punks like the Gangreen Gang, the boys ambushed the girls from behind; abduct one of them…. In this case, Bubbles. They took her right in front of Blossom and Buttercup's noses and made a run for it with all four disappearing without a trace.

Yes, it was that simple.

Funny, how this disappearing without a trace works because- with the boys' public disrespectful behavioral display towards Mojo jojo, who would ever guess that all three boys were actually living with their mama?

The devastating scream died down.

Brick was towel drying his hair when Mojo-mama came out from his laboratory.

"Boys, Mojo Jojo want you to meet your new sister. Mojo." Their Mama said to them all proudly. The monkey even had a few tear in his eyes when he stepped aside, presenting to them the daughter he never had- a mentally reformed Bubbles.

All three Rowdyruff Boys Z looked at each other as the news settled.

_A sister?_

All three laughed in unison. It was the most ridiculous thing they have ever heard.

"Oh, and Mojo need you boys to watch over your sister while Mojo is working. Mojo."

_Yeah right. _The boys continued to laugh. _As if they would want to waste their time taking care of a girl, a Powerpuff no less._ But before Boomer even had time to react, both Brick and Butch had already blazed off, completely leaving him behind.

Oh, yeah… Boomer totally felt like an idiot right now.

He was about to blaze off himself when his plans were dashed by Mojo-mama, who reflexively grabbed hold of his wrist before he could actually escape.

Mojo-mama let out an amused laugh. "And where do you think you are going? Mojo."

"I want to go play with my brothers." Boomer said honestly. By play, he meant cause mayhem somewhere.

Mojo-mama's eyes lit up. "Oh, a wonderful idea! You should take your sister with you. Mojo" He suggested, thinking that this was the perfect opportunity for his children to bond.

Unfortunately, for him though, Boomer doesn't seem to share the same enthusiasm as he did and rejected the proposal in a heartbeat.

"No way!" The blond glared up at his hairy parent. "Brick, Butch and I… we are called the Rowdyruff Boys Z for a reason!" He argued with arrogance in his voice. "One, we are rowdy. Two, we are all boys. There is no way a girly-girl like Bubbles would fit into our team!" Like _hell_ he and his brothers would allow something like that to happen in the first place!

Mojo-mama frowned at his unruly son, unmoved.

"Take your sister with you. Mojo." The monkey repeated with a pout this time.

Boomer sternly shook his head again that lead Mojo to think that now was perfect time to take desperate measures. If he was going to defeat the Powerpuff Girls Z, his children including his would be adopted daughter would need to work together.

With vice like grip, Mojo held up Boomer's cuffed wrist with one hand then took Bubbles' compliant hand with the other.

And at the sight of this gesture, Boomer's eyes went wide completely in horror after suddenly realizing what Mojo was about to make them do.

_Oh dear, God!_

Boomer quickly put the breaks on his shoes, trying his best to yank his wrist out of Mojo's grasp. "No, Mama! Let go! I don't want to touch no girl!" The boy pulled and whined like he never did before while Mojo, who kept his proud-mama smile, simply finished the task at hand.

Completely spooked out of his mind, the instant Boomer felt his skin brushed on Bubbles', he felt a devastating chill crawl up his arm.

Three seconds of holding the girl's hand, instantly, sent the whole room spinning around him, turning him dizzy.

And after a full minute of this said contact and his constant yet futile struggling; hopeless, Boomer felt his whole body go limp like his soul just bailed on him, then accordingly, everything went black.

00000

The next time Boomer opened his eyes, he found himself staring at ceiling with a moist towel on his forehead. He made a side glance towards the nearest window, noticing that it was still raining outside before glancing left, noticing the only person who was knelt next to his futon. And that person happens to be Bubbles.

"Ah. You're awake. I'm glad. I was so worried…" she said, with a hint of honest relief.

Boomer snorted at her comment. Just by knowing she was there, he didn't bother to sit up and flipped over to his side causing the towel to slide off his forehead.

Boomer pulled on his blanket. He didn't know exactly why Bubbles was still there, but he wished she would just go away. If he had known this was going to be the result of capturing Bubbles, then maybe he would not have helped take her in the first place.

His stomach grumbled.

_Great… Separated from his brothers, hungry and stuck with a Powerpuff. This must be divine punishment. _

"You're hungry, right?"

_She's still here?_

"I made rice balls especially for you."

Never underestimate a growing boy's love for food.

"Really?" Boomer sat up instantly. Food was food so long as it's edible. And when you are raised by a maniacal monkey who adds banana to every recipe, you'll eventually learn not to be so picky.

Bubbles watched and anticipated quietly as Boomer took a nice big bite off the rice ball. Her smile grew wider eventually at the boy's reaction.

"Wah! It's so good!" Boomer cheered.

"I'm so happy you like it." Bubbles said with relief, serving him some more. _She's so lucky to have such a sweet little brother_, she thought happily. Strangely though, she can't really recall knowing anyone else other than Mojo jojo and the three boys whom were suppose to be her brothers.

There seems to be a lot of blank spaces in her memory. This mostly consists of names, faces, and events which she cannot identify.

"I'm done!" Boomer announced.

Bubbles stirred from her musing to find that the blond indeed had finished everything.

"Wait." She held up a hand to his cheek just as Boomer was about to stand. "You have rice on your cheek." She told him and gently removed it for him.

Despite the rice gone, Bubbles never did back away. In fact, unfortunately for Boomer, she was actually still holding onto him.

Boomer leaned back as Bubbles leaned in to take better look at his face. They were looking at each other eye to eye now. She was leaning so very close to him that they were almost close enough to kiss. Boomer felt his whole face warm up.

"I never realized brother was so cute." Bubbles said happily.

_Gahh!_

"Stay away from me! We— we're not siblings!" He pushed her away, maintaining his physical boundaries.

"We are not?" Bubbles blinked a bit confused.

"No, we're not! " He snapped at her. He would never accept her as his sister, not even after a million years!

"… but mama said, -" Her tone sounded a little upset. She looked up to see Boomer's face, but he abruptly looked away; movements rough as he hid his burning face from her view.

"Mama lied!"

The truth jab a hard hit on Bubbles and the girl really looked like she was about to cry.

"Then can we be friends?" She asked with pleading eyes. She had no one else. Her memory was nothing but hazy, and she felt rather lonely. Bubbles' tucked hand shook. Honestly, she was scared of being alone.

Unsure what to say in response, Boomer ran a hand through his hair and looked at the grimy floor. Well, she did watch over him while he was unconscious. And she even made him tasty food.

_Hell must have frozen over._

"Okay."

00000

_It just wasn't fair. _

Seriously, how could his brothers leave him with her again?

_Brick and Butch gets all the fun while his stuck here baby sitting little Ms. Bubbles…._

Boomer began to pick up his pace while aimlessly walking around the streets of Tokyo with Bubbles. Actually, he was off to find his brothers wherever they may be at the moment. Bubbles sort of followed him.

"Why are you following me?" Boomer demanded after turning around.

Both of them were dressed casually so they would not attract any unwanted eyes, or according to Mojo-mama— it was to keep their true selves a secret, so they wouldn't have to be chased around by the cops and the people who they have prank on, all of the time.

Bubbles tilted her head, "It's because I like Boomer."

Boomer didn't know exactly whether he should be touched or greatly disgusted… Probably more of the latter.

"Just go back, will you? Mama might be worried you know." He told her, which was partly true because for an evil maniacal monkey who has set his eyes on destroying the world. Mojo jojo was actually a very sensitive monkey who loves his children.

And with that said, Boomer began to pick up his pace again. He figured if he walked fast enough, she probably wouldn't be able to catch up anymore and go back to the _formerly _abandoned house.

But Bubbles wasn't listening. She was scanning the multicolored, organized window displays of every fashion boutiques they had passed by with quick calculating eyes.

Realizing she was gone, "Bubbles?" he blinked several times, looking around, and was stunned then, when he found her standing outside an arcade shop, staring wistfully at a glass like box.

He walked over cautiously.

"Look. Look. Aren't they cute!" Bubbles said when he took a look at what she was so amused at.

Bears, kitties, bunnies, and duckling smeared his vision before it registered that the seamless mass was actually stuffed toys inside a crane machine.

Boomer frowned. _More like disgustingly sissy._

"Which do you want?" He asked, turning towards her.

Bubbles blinked at him surprised at what he was suggesting. She shook her head. "No, it's all right. I know these things are actually hard to get."

"Geez… just tell me what you want." He said finally, feeling awkward. He felt suddenly aware of the space between him and Bubbles, and he frowned, body ill at ease. It hit him, out of the blue, that they were supposed to be long term enemies. It had always been difficult for him to envision Bubbles to be now part of their team. He fidgeted, sensing the peculiarity of their situation.

She looked up at him uneasily before turning her attention to the crane machine again. "That one… the bunny." She pointed to a white limp stuffed animal at the top of the pile.

"Fine." He dug into his pockets pulling out coins he had in there and began to play.

_Ten seconds. _Both Boomer and Bubbles watched carefully as the metal crane go down and then up again, grabbing nothing.

Boomer inserted another coin, trying again. He failed again, of course.

The third time he failed, Bubbles was already glancing at him with a worried expression.

Boomer figured, he must look real pissed right now because he was! _Stupid machine!_ He must have looked like he was thinking of doing something illegal because he was honestly thinking it.

"Boomer, you could stop now because I don't really- …"

"I know I can get it!" He snapped at her, refusing to leave just yet.

Boomer's heart thumped. He inserted another coin, trying again and again.

He felt a little lost since he could really just break the glass; grab it then go. It was that easy. Yet, he couldn't get himself to break the glass in front of her. He was actually surprised that he was holding back that particular urge... but Boomer surprised himself even more when he realized how much he wanted to give her the rabbit.

_Finally!_ "I got it!" he proclaimed, cheering at the same time she did.

"You did it!"

He bent down to retrieve the prize; feeling a sense of inexplicable accomplishment. Suddenly, he realized, this was actually the first time he earned something through his own effort.

Bubbles clamped her hand together very pleased when he was finally able to give her the doll.

When she smiled, he smiled as well.

There was just something about Bubbles that he can't quite put his finger on. She had a particular spark. A certain shine… A certain warmth that would make you feel like its summer all over again.

He watched her swing the doll around as if dancing with it in place before enclosing the little bunny close to her chest.

"I'll call this little guy Boomer." She brightly told him.

Boomer blushed at the thought and moved to get away. "We better get going or Mama will throw a tantrum again." He said abruptly. He didn't like girls then; and he doesn't like girls now; and to be reminded of it so brutally at a time like this was odd.

00000

It was raining again when the boys managed to run into the Powerpuff girls Z again. And after what they did several days ago, which was abducted Bubbles… No questions asked, the remaining members of PPGZ went all out on all three of them.

The battlefield was crazy. _These girls were crazy._

Never in the boy's short lives have they seen anything move so synchronize. And for crying out loud, they were triplets! Even they can't move like that! Although, they do try… It was nothing compared to what the two were actually doing.

It was hammer. Yoyo. Yoyo. Hammer. It was like having to look both left and right at the same time.

Butch could only dodge out of the way when Buttercup threw a kick at him chest high while Blossom attacked him from below.

From a short distance away, there was no denying how stunning both Blossom and Buttercup were moving.

Brick's shoes splashed on water as the two girls carried on with their continuous spin.

It was like art as the rain drops twirled in all direction by its nature playing harmoniously with red and green. The two girls looked as if they were dancing in the rain. It was a beautiful sight to watch. Obviously, not from the angle where your about to get your butt kicked though.

Boomer panted hard, as if the rain wasn't already heavy enough to slow him down.

_Not good! If this keeps up, one of them was bound to get hit._

Boomer bend back barely dodging one of Blossom's swings.

_It's like the two were trying to kill them! Were they?_

"Boomer, watch out!"

_Huh?_

Too late… because before he even knew it, he was sent flying due to the impact of that darn oversized toy hammer.

He felt his back forcefully collide with the wall behind him, smashing it somehow. And just as he struggled to get back up on his feet again, he realized, Buttercup was already standing in front of him. He was cornered.

"What did you guys do with Bubbles?" The girl in green demanded, ready to swing her hammer at him again. Boomer closed his eyes, anticipating the blow.

He heard the smash, but, strange enough, he had not felt the impact.

When he had the enough courage to finally open his eyes again, he realized with shock that Buttercup was no longer there. Instead, taking her place was a pair of slim legs, scarcely covered by a short blue skirt and matching shoes.

_Bubbles!_

The blonde apparently was in her Powerpuff Girls Z uniform with her back face to him in a defensive stance.

Boomer was in shock and so was Buttercup, who was thrown off balance by who she believed to be her teammate.

"I won't allow anyone to hurt my friend!" The blonde declared angry. She held her Bubble staff forward, swung it twice, releasing several bubbles. One of those enclosed Buttercup while some others eventually found their way to Blossom. And soon, the two remaining Powerpuffs were sent floating away.

00000

Mojo jojo can't be a prouder monkey. After all, he was already one step closer to destroying the Powerpuff Girls Z, which equals to one step closer to destroying the world.

Mojo-mama shook his cloth covered posterior to the tune he was humming as he cooked. _It's almost done. _He continued to stir for two more minutes until _Success!_ Dinner was served.

"Mojo's special curry with bananas! Mojo." Mojo-mama grinned, distributing the food around the table.

One look at the curry, however, Brick, Boomer and Butch instantly turned green. Gross… _What on earth are those long brown things? Oh wait, those are probably the bananas._

"Hey Mama, is this even edible?" Brick asked, poking his share of the food with a fork, losing his appetite.

Mojo-mama frowned, ignoring the boy. Eventually, his boys would eat anything he made despite how much they dislike it anyway.

"Where's Bubbles? Mojo." Their mom asked no one in particular after joining the table.

"I saw her shut herself inside her room after the battle." Butch answered. By room, he was also talking about Mojo-mama's lab in the basement where Bubbles apparently sleeps. "She hasn't come out since."

"Well, what are you just sitting there for? Go get her. Mojo."

"Why does it have to be me?" Butch glared at him.

Boomer sighed at the two's glaring contest. "Fine. I'll do it." He volunteered; made his way out of the dinning room and into the basement, surprising Mojo, Brick and Butch all at the same time.

When Boomer reached the basement, it was surprisingly dim where the only light source was the small opening found near one side of the ceiling.

Boomer stood by the door still glancing curiously at his surrounding, wondering where on earth the light switch was until he heard a devastating sob.

"Why?"

Boomer headed toward the only direction of light when he noticed Bubbles hiding in a corner with quivering arms wrapped around her knees and buried head.

He decided to approach her slowly to where she was sitting on the floor, and placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder. "Hey Bubbles, dinner's ready." But she didn't move.

"Why? Why?" She gave a pathetic whimper.

Boomer was confused and partly scared because he really did not know what to do or have any idea what she was crying about. And just when he thought Bubbles was done crying, he jumped slightly, feeling her hand on the hem of his shirt, pulling him closer until she was grappling onto his jacket, shaking him in a hopeless yet aggravated manner.

"Why do I feel like I have done something wrong?"

Alright, Bubbles was seriously scaring him now, and he seriously did not know what to do! Actually, His head was screaming. _Run. Get away now, dummy! _But before he could act on it_,_ he felt her hold tighten on him.

"Please don't leave me."

"What is it that you want me to do?" He said a little panic. She was barely breathing; she was so upset and so confuse that he felt like something inside him was going to break, heavily confusing him too.

She pulled a bit, begging… "Just stay with me, please?"

Boomer was forced to look up the ceiling after seeing her sadden face. What on earth was he supposed to do? Somehow, it didn't feel right to leave Bubbles alone. At the same time, he couldn't possibly stay there with her. Mojo-mama, Brick and Butch would wonder why he hadn't return to dinner and may come down looking for him. And the last thing he wanted- was his brothers to catch him comforting a Powerpuff Girl.

Boomer frowned. Or maybe Brick and Butch might just concluded that he ran away from the food. After all, Mojo-mama's curry with bananas did look gross.

And before he could think about anything else, he lowered himself and sat on the floor across her.

"Thank you." Bubbles whispered at his gesture.

Boomer on the other hand, said nothing. He wouldn't know what to say anyway, and then decided to simply let her freely cry on his shirt.

It just suddenly came to him after five minutes; the complete stillness of the room and Bubbles' endless tears for unable to sort out her thoughts that- Bubbles didn't belong here. She didn't belong in the side of crime and she didn't belong with them.

If Bubbles was in her right mind right now… Boomer concluded, she wouldn't even be here crying on his shirt, referring to him as her friend, and seeking for his support. He was a RRB Z and she a PPG Z. The history kind of speaks for itself.

The truth was starting to sink in as Boomer continued to stare up at the ceiling. Bubbles fighting along side them like this- was a once in a lifetime incident. She would never join them if she had been completely herself. As a result, today would not have existed.

00000

There were reasons why Bubbles slept in the basement. One, Mojo-mama had not properly arranged a proper bedroom for her yet. And two, she needs to be constantly exposed to Mojo jojo's unnamed brain machine for it to work.

Bubbles' room was a large rectangular glass container where Mojo could easily monitor and reform her thought patterns. Preferably, he simply leaves the machine on every night when she goes to sleep.

'_What would happen if Bubbles suddenly fails to get this regular exposure?' Boomer randomly asked Mojo-mama one day. _

_Mojo-mama who was so touched by his child wanting to follow in his footsteps explained happily. 'By exposing Bubbles to Mojo's brain machine, Mojo have simply put a part of her brain to sleep. Mojo. If suddenly she was left unexposed to it… She would regain her old memory and forget this one ever happened; quite similar to Multiple Personality Disorder. Mojo.'_

Boomer put on his RRB uniform and tiptoed into the basement, trying not to disturb everyone who was asleep. He made his way pass Mojo-mama's brain machine and into Bubbles' glass walls.

He looked at Bubbles sleeping form, placed a hand on her slender shoulder, and gently shook her awake.

She stirred a little… "Boomer?…. what are y-?"

"Hush…" He covered her mouth. If he were to get caught sneaking into her bedroom now... No doubt, he would get into a lot of trouble with Mama. Not that he was scared of him, of course. In fact, what he was really afraid of was Brick and Butch whose rants and teases might drive him up the wall. "Get your things." He instructed her nearly in a whisper.

Without asking questions, Bubbles simply obeyed, sliding everything into a small knapsack before allowing Boomer to help her to her feet as they made their way together to the threshold.

Outside.

"Boomer, where are we going?" she murmured automatically, wobbling like a ragdoll as her legs protested having to rise.

He didn't answer.

"Boomer?"

He didn't look at her either. He hadn't looked her in the face at all since he ventured into her room, and he didn't plan on doing so. All he knew was that Bubbles was still too tired to walk on her own and too confused to think straight. _Must be all that messing with the brain thing._

Boomer pulled out an umbrella. Just like every other day, rain poured down heavily on the City of Tokyo.

"Here, hold this." He passed her the umbrella and knelt down on one leg with his back faced to her. "Climb up, I'll carry you." He told her plainly, and then shifted a little when she finally got on his back. "Just hold on to me, alright…"

Bubbles nodded. And he kicked into his roller gear.

Other than being unable to play outside, one thing Boomer hated about rain was how it always makes the ground slippery; and taking this into note, he was force to carry Bubbles on his back only in half speed.

Another factor he did not like about heavy rain- was the shifting wind it often accompanies. He could actually feel the wind blowing against their only umbrella back like an open parachute.

Boomer shook a little, feeling the obvious cold. He wrinkled his nose, feeling a sneeze coming along while Bubbles, who was behind him, doesn't seem to be doing so well.

_Not good. If he doesn't hurry both of them may end up sick after this._

"Just a little further…." Boomer mumbled under his breath encouraging himself. And true to his words, a few minutes later, they manage reach the place where he believed Bubbles belonged.

He took a moment to gape at their surroundings until he found a clean corner and gently set Bubbles down on the doorstep.

He started to turn around, feet already starting their brisk steps in the opposite direction when he abruptly found Bubbles lunging forward and seizing his wrist.

"Wait." She said, scared. "Where are you going?"

Boomer sighed. He was forced to kneel in front of her. "You'll be all right…." He assured her, sweeping her unkempt bangs away with one hand, and staring deeply into her face until she trusted him enough to allow herself to fall asleep.

_Yes, everything will be all right because, by tomorrow, everything will turn back to normal and she wouldn't even remember any of this._

Boomer brought himself to his full height, and took one last look at the blonde asleep against the wall. "Take care, Bubbles." He whispered under his breath. Pressed the bell adjacent to the door in a jarring manner and ran for cover.

About a minute later, from the shadows, around the corner of his eye, he saw a stream of red made its way out to the front door.

"Miyako!" The person who sounded like a girl gasped. "Professor. Everyone. It's Miyako!" She announced causing a lot of racket.

"Miyako!"

"Is she all right?"

_Miyako…. _

Now, where have he heard that name before?

00000

Brick and Butch held onto their stomach for dear life. The two had been laughing nonstop since all three of them left Mojo-mama's house without their RRB uniforms earlier this morning…

"Mama is just too funny!" Brick wiped a tear.

"I can't get the look of Mama's face out of my head!" Butch added as they walked.

Apparently, Mojo jojo was devastated to find Bubbles gone and his invention fully damaged beyond repair. The monkey, eventually, went into a tantrum, cursing the existence of the PPG Z even more.

"Yeah, Mama's pretty stupid for not locking her up." Boomer faked a laugh… Well, what else was he suppose to do? Actually, it was he who messed with Mojo-mama's invention and helped Bubbles escape… not that he could tell them that. He sighed, quietly following closely behind his brothers.

That's when he heard it.

"Miyako, hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Y- Yes!"

Boomer instinctively looked up, staring towards the direction where the voices came from, which was at the other side of the fence.

"Boomer, what are you standing there for? Let's go!" Brick was yelling at front.

Butch on the other hand, said nothing, but his face was clearly saying the same thing.

"You both go on ahead. I'll catch up!" And with that, he found himself turning around the corner, quickly sprinting towards the direction of a school.

_Just once…_ Boomer caught himself hoping. _Just once._ He wanted to see how Bubbles was without him and his brothers having to make fun of the girls. He panted, hurrying. He might not get a chance like this again. For he knew, by returning Bubbles to her friends, he had officially thrown away that particular opportunity.

He sighed. He certainly would miss the onigiri she makes…

The eight o clock bell chimed.

In front of the school, Boomer stopped to catch his breath. He was just in time to see three very familiar looking girls at the yard, making their way towards the educational building.

Before running off with her friends, the girl named Miyako looked over her own shoulder when she felt his presence.

At the sight of him behind her, Boomer saw the girl with blonde hair's cheek went pale, for an instant, before they flushed more scarlet than before. And then, for the briefest moment, he caught her smile at him causing his whole body to tense up at the spot, his eyes growing wide in slight panic.

_Crap. She recognizes me! _She wasn't supposed to. At least, not in civilian clothing!

Instincts told him to run, but his darn legs wouldn't move. All he could do was helplessly watch her loosen her hold on the books that was press firmly against her chest. And surprisingly, wedge between them, he saw the little white rabbit he won for her.

****End**


End file.
